


Are You Okay?

by MsChievous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Serious Injuries, Whump, could be seen as various ships, not a lot of blood tho, which is a bit of a first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: On his way to early-morning training, Cor Leonis spots a kid get hit by a car. A veryfamiliarkid.





	Are You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha guess who's almost a week late to Julie's birthday?? this bitch.
> 
> So yes, this is a (belated) present for the wonderful [kaciart](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/). She asked for "Oh gosh any hc/whump/sickfic  
> Im really easy to please XD"
> 
> It's almost like I write a billion of these kinds of fics, so I had a few good ideas. I hope you all enjoy~

Cor Leonis was not a morning person. He was not a night person either. He was just a daytime person, for lack of a better term. He happened to hate early morning training sessions as much as his trainees, he was just better at hiding it. That and Regis consistently bribed him with coffee.

It’s good discipline, he supposed, as he turned onto the road that passed under the railroad tracks. It was early enough in the morning (late enough at night?) and it was the Nif district, with run-down storefronts and rickety fences surrounding run-down houses. The few people shuffling around were probably of the ilk that he probably could have pulled over and upended a random person’s pockets and found drugs.

But that would make him late for his training session, and the last thing he wanted was for the trainees to be there before him.

He sped up in an attempt to make a light that had just turned yellow but very quickly realized he wouldn’t be able to make it. 

As he pressed on the brake, he noticed a few things happen in quick succession: a car that had been behind him swerved to the side and gunned it towards the now-red light; a “Walk Now” sign lit up across the road; a vaguely familiar blond head start jogging into the path of the speeding car.

Cor couldn’t look away as there was a too-loud thump, and the blond figure slid over the top of the car and down to the ground, where he lay motionless.

The car sped on and Cor was ready to chase it down when he realized the blond was still unmoving in the middle of the road, completely cast in shadows. He jotted down the make and model, as well as what part of the license plate he remembered, before turning his car to face the wrong direction and turning on the headlights to warn oncoming drivers.

The figure was starting to stir now, and with the help of a flashlight, Cor recognized him as the prince’s friend as well as one of his newest recruits.

“Prompto,” He said, cataloging the blond’s obvious injuries quickly: leg, arm, head. “Prompto wake up.”

There was only a low moan and the fluttering of eyelids.

“Okay, kid. Time for the hospital.”

 

* * *

 

When he came to, everything was muffled and hazy. He heard something that sounded like a voice, and something that sounded like… like a machine? 

He didn’t know, he was too tired to care.

Darkness swallowed him once again.

 

* * *

 

“Keep going!” Cor barked at the cadets as they jogged around the track, “You’re not stopping until  _ I _ think you’ve worked yourself hard enough!”

He glanced around the room, searching for those that pushed themselves harder, those who stayed at the same pace and for those that rolled their eyes. “Carter, you’re good, get some water. Monit, water. Quintis, water. Ferra, Kori, Ganepol, water. The rest of you, if you slow down, I’ll have you running all day!”

Now more of the trainees kept their speed up, so Cor dismissed the rest. A five-minute break should be more than sufficient.

“Yo, isn’t the prince’s friend supposed to be in our training group? Why isn’t he here? Oh, wait, I know,” Monit said with a smirk. A few kids chuckled, and Cor made note of who they were.

“He’s otherwise occupied,” Cor replied. 

From what he had gathered, Monit was somewhat of a leader, a double-edged sword. While people looked up to him and respected him, he wasn’t used to taking orders. Nyx had turned out fine, but this kid hardly had Nyx’s charm.

“Yeah, ‘otherwise occupied’ with the prince. Probably out somewhere fucking,” Monit snickered.

“He was hit by a car this morning,” Cor put all the steel he could into his voice and watched as Monit visibly paled. Good, he  _ could _ be cowed. “Get running, kid.” 

Without a word of complaint, Monit started hustling towards the track.

“Wait, Marshal Leonis,” Ferra raised her hand, “does this mean that all I have to do to get out of this training is to get hit by a car? Carter, do me a solid and run me over!”

“Only if you return the favor!”

“Quiet!” Cor snapped before the joke could go on, “Unless you all want to join Monit in running  laps?”

Silence fell over the group of trainees, and Ferra seemed very interested in her water bottle.

“That’s what I thought. Now it seems like we’ve all gotten the break we needed, so why don’t we-”

Cor stopped short as the phone clipped to his belt started buzzing. He started to silence it before he noticed that it was from the hospital. He whirled to face his recruits and stared them down hard. “You get until I finish this call. Stay warmed up,” he barked before answering the phone and walking out of earshot.

“This is Marshall Leonis, how may I help you?”

“Oh, ah, yes, well, this is North Caelum hospital. You dropped off a blond male, early 20’s at our location, correct?”

“Prompto, yes,” Cor felt trepidation rising in his throat. 

“We haven’t been able to get in touch with his emergency contacts. Their numbers are disconnected. I don’t suppose you would know anything about that?”

“No,” Cor said. “He just completed that form a few months ago. They should be accurate.” He paused, glancing at the trainees who were dutifully walking around, stretching their arms and legs, and generally being inconspicuous. “I’ll try and dig up the latest ones. Thank you for the heads up.”

He immediately dialed up Gladio and waited until it had gone to voicemail. Of course, Gladio never answered his phone, what was he thinking. “Hey, tell Ignis to look at his phone,” he said when prompted by the answering machine.

Then he dialed Ignis.

The advisor picked up on the third ring. “Hello Marshal Leonis, how can I help you?”

“Yeah, Prompto, the prince’s blond friend? He got hit by a car this morning-” 

“Wha-!” 

“- and the hospital can’t get a hold of his emergency contacts. I imagine His Highness would like to keep him company?”

“Yes, yes, of course! Th-thank you Marshall.”

He hung up on Ignis as abruptly as he had on the hospital secretary before turning to the trainees. “Alright, Monit, come here. Everyone group up. Something’s come up, so we’re gonna have to reschedule the rest of training today-”

  
“Fuck yeah!” Lup squealed, pumping her fist in the air.

Cor cleared his throat and lifted an eyebrow. “Except you. You will get sent to Gladio. You will also have to make up for the rest of the session. Understood?”

Lup nodded bashfully. 

“Okay. Good work today, cadets. Dismissed.”

Twenty-seven hopefuls for the Crownsguard program filed out of the training hall, chittering amongst themselves. Once the last cadet was gone, he locked the door behind him and strode to his office. He had the power of the Crown. Even if they didn’t want to be found, Cor would find them.

 

* * *

 

Most of the time, warping is cool. Like  _ really _ cool. Like, a really great power that he is super stoked to have. But right now, Noct would give it all up to have just a little bit of Luna’s healing magic.

“We’re doing all we can right now,” The doctor said gently. “We’re hopeful that we caught the bleed in the brain early enough so that there’d be few if any persistent issues, but cranial injuries are always so unpredictable. The best we can do is wait it out.”

Noctis took a deep breath to keep from screaming and kicking his feet. He felt so  _ useless _ . Why would the all-powerful Crystal give him a power that couldn’t save others if he was supposed to be some sort of king of prophecy?

The doctor took his leave, just in the nick of time. A few more moments and Noctis probably would have blown a gasket.

“We can’t possibly just  _ sit _ here, can we?”

“What else can we do?” Ignis inquired softly.

Noctis knew what his advisor was doing. When people got loud, he got really quiet and soothing in an attempt to subconsciously subdue them. “I don’t know, something more useful than sitting on our asses and doing jack shit! I mean  _ look _ at him!”

Noctis gestured to Prompto’s unconscious form, uncomfortably pale so that his freckles stood out like splatters of brown paint across a canvas.

“Calm your tits, princess, you heard the doctor. We just gotta wait.”

With a huff, Noctis sat back down in his chair, interlacing his finger’s with Prompto’s and trying to ignore how cold they were, and how waxy his skin looked.

The muscles of Prompto’s hand started to tense, and Noctis looked up, hoping to see Prompto open his eyes.

Instead, the blond started convulsing.

Noctis jerked away as if he had been burned, darting his head to the side to lock eyes with Ignis as if his advisor would be able to magically make everything okay.

Iggy’s eyes snapped to his, and he lunged towards the “call nurse” button and slammed it down. 

Less than thirty seconds later, a man and woman burst through the door. They shared a glance and quickly got to work. The man wrenched Prompto’s bed flat while the woman flipped a switch and a milky liquid flowed from an IV bag towards Prompto’s flailing arm.

Ignis drew Noctis back by the shoulders as they watched Prompto’s seizure slow until he was still once more.

Noctis let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, clutching at Gladio’s arm for some semblance of balance.

The woman turned to Noctis. “We’re going to need to take him in for a brain scan. It’s likely that he’s starting to bleed into the brain. If that’s the case, we’ll need to prep him for emergency surgery.”

Ignis’ hands clenched harder on Noctis’ shoulders as the prince felt the blood drain from his face. 

“H-how bad…?” He asked.

The nurses shared a glance. “We won’t know before the scan,” the woman said carefully, “Afterwards, a doctor will be out to explain the situation. You can wait here, or in the waiting room, whichever you prefer.”

Noctis brushed a hand across Prompto’s forehead, pushing blond locks out of his face. “I’ll wait here,” he said, taking his seat back in the chair provided by the hospital. 

The nurses nodded, then fiddled with the bed before pushing it out the door.

It took all of the prince’s willpower not to bolt out of the room after them and make sure Prompto would be okay. But he  _ knew _ how childish that was. The doctors would help Prompto, his friend would be  _ fine. _

He hoped.

 

* * *

 

“What do you  _ mean  _ you ‘don’t know’. You’re a doctor, it’s your  _ job _ to know!” Noctis hissed, barely holding himself back from getting into the poor woman’s face. 

She put on one of those faces Iggy uses when he’s trying to keep from calling the prince a bitch. “I understand your anger and confusion, but brains are complicated and intricate machines. We don’t fully understand yet how trauma affects different brains. There are many possible effects. He could have amnesia, he could go blind, he could have speech impairments, seizures, all of those or absolutely nothing. We won’t know for sure until he wakes up and we can observe him.”

Noctis growled, then tore himself out of Ignis’ grip to slouch into the chair by Prompto’s bedside. He ignored Ignis apologizing to the doctor on his behalf, and he ignored the doctor’s assurances that it’s okay. Instead, he focused on Prompto, head swaddled in bandages, and skin pricked and prodded with too many machines and needles to count.

“Highness, I understand you’re upset about Prompto’s condition, but-”

“If the next words out of your mouth are anything along the lines of ‘nothing we can do’, I don’t wanna hear it.”

Ignis pursed his lips but said nothing.

The prince leaned back in his chair and listened to the rhythmic beeping of Prompto’s heart rate on the monitor

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Ignis’ phone buzzed.

He stepped out into the hallway and glanced at the caller ID before answering. “Hello, Marshal. Any more bombshells you’d like to drop?”

On the other end, Cor sighed. “Took some doing, but I got a hold of the kid’s parents. Let’s just say based on the length of their... _ excursions _ , I’ll be looking into possible child neglect.”

“Can’t say I’m particularly surprised,” Ignis said. “Is there anything else?”

“No,” Cor said, “That’s all. As long as the kid is okay?”

The advisor coughed. “He seems to be mostly recovered. He had a subdural hemorrhage, so the doctors are keeping an eye on him to see if there are any lingering issues. Apparently, there’s quite a list of possibilities, but most have been crossed out by now.”

“Well, that’s good,” the Marshal said, then sighed. “Yeah, that’s good.”

There was a sort of relief in Cor’s voice that Ignis was not used to seeing. “Pardon me if this is forward of me, but how long did it take you to track down Prompto’s parents?” 

A pause.

“Maybe twelve hours? Ten?”

“Weren’t you supposed to be in training until noon today? What happened to that?”

“Are you insinuating something?”

“Not at all, Ignis said, in a way that probably told Cor he  _ definitely was _ .

The Marshal grunted. “The training’ll be rescheduled, and hopefully Prompto will be able to join us for this one.”

“Yes,” Ignis said dryly, “Let's hope the roads remain clear.”

“I think that’s a little too soon, but I agree. And, hey, tell the kid to get better for me, alright?”

“But of course, Marshal,” Ignis said before hanging up. He slid back into Prompto’s room, joining Gladio in watching over Noctis curled protectively over Prompto as they both slept.


End file.
